VFK Strawberry Quest 2012
Description Strawberries have been known of since ancient times, and are one of the most popular berries ever! This sweet berry has been used for a variety of purposes. They have been used for not only medicinal uses, but also as a fragrance, and added to baths! On today's quest, let's head for the nearest strawberry patch and explore the world of strawberries! Your reward for completing this quest will be 1,000 credits, a Comfy Strawberry Chair - Red, and a Comfy Strawberry Chair - Pink! Prizes Questions 1. The wonderful strawberry is a small red fruit eaten in desserts, blended into drinks or just enjoyed all by itself. It is usually sold in small baskets which are known as what? * Transit Cases * Barrels * Punnets * RACE containers 2. You might be surprised to know that the strawberry is a member of the rose family, and is not a berry or fruit at all! It is actually an herb! The red fleshy berry part of the plant is part of the flower. Go to Outside the Hotel in Western Age, and say: "Straw berries are amazing!" 3. Strawberries come from North and South America, as well as Europe and Asia. The large tasty berries you find for sale at the local grocery store or farmer's market, trace back to varieties discovered in North America. The berries were crossed with berries discovered in South America. What qualities did the South American berries bring? * Bright Red Color * Increased size and taste * Increased productivity * They didn't add anything significant 4. Early settlers in Massachusetts cultivated the native strawberries as early as 1643. Strawberries were grown in many other parts of the New World by 1860. Go to Audubon's Dark Forest in Western Age, and say: "Strawberry cobbler" 5. There are many myths about the origin of the name "strawberry"! One origin tells that the name comes from the practice of putting straw around the young plants to protect them. Another legend tells that the name originated over 1,000 years ago, based on the runners which grow out from the plant. One of the most popular legends is that the name comes from an Anglo-Saxon verb meaning what? * To stew * To cook * To crush * To eat 6. Another legend tells that because strawberries weren't considered important, children would be allowed to pick the fruit to sell. They would tie the berries onto pieces of straw and sell them by calling "straws of berries". In addition to its modern name of strawberry, the berries have been known by such names as: straibery; streabergen; straberry; streberie; and straubery. Go to Outside Merlin's Shoppe Medieval Age, and say: "Strawberry!" 7. Strawberries make delicious desserts. Which of the following desserts are made with strawberries? * Strawberry Cobbler * Strawberry Shortcake * Strawberry Ice Cream * All of the above 8. The sweet light taste of strawberries is delicious in all kinds of desserts, and because they are available year 'round, they are enjoyed in many different dishes. Their rich color is very visually stunning, and they are used to create everything from simple to elaborate desserts. Strawberries are also added in to fruit salads for a colorful touch. Go to Stonehenge in Medieval Age, and say: "Straw berries, straw berries, straw berries!" 9. The strawberry has been found to be high in vitamin C. It has been used for centuries for medicinal purposes. Which of the following remedies is not ascribed to the strawberry? * Soothing sunburns * Eliminating discoloration from the teeth * Relieve acid buildup in the digestive system * Removes warts 10. Throughout history, tea made by boiling strawberry leaves in water was used as a tonic for kidney problems. The berries and leaves are also used in baths to soothe the skin, as well as in cosmetics such as shampoo, soap, creams and lotions. The strawberry is even said to whiten the skin and remove freckles. Go to the Corridor in Space Age, and say: "I love straw berries!" Answers 1. Punnets 2. Go to the Grand Hotel in Western Age and say: "Straw berries are amazing!" 3. Increased size and taste 4. Go to the Dark Forest in Western Age and say: "Strawberry cobbler" 5. To strew 6. Go to Merlin's Magic Shoppe in Medieval Age and say: "Strawberry!" 7. All of the above 8. Go to Stonehenge in Medieval Age and say: "Straw berries, straw berries, straw berries!" 9. Removes warts 10. Go to The Corridor in Space Age and say: "I love straw berries!" Category:Quests